


The Night Before Forever

by WhatAboutSugden



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 19:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatAboutSugden/pseuds/WhatAboutSugden
Summary: Set the night before the wedding. The boys have only been apart for a couple of hours but it's a couple of hours too long and Robert sneaks round, wedding superstitions be damned!





	The Night Before Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Basically just the smut that was implied in the episode by Chas!  
> "4 years and you still can't keep your hands off each other. You've hit the jackpot."

"It's only one night, will you stop sulking!"

  
Aaron looked up from his phone, which still had no new messages on it, and threw a glare at Charity.

  
"I'm not sulking."

  
"You left him an hour ago and all you've done is stare at that phone waiting for him to call or text!"

  
"No I haven't." He grunted, before pushing up from the table and went to head upstairs.

  
"Oh, Robert, I miss you so much, I can't wait to be with you again, even an hour without you is too long!" Charity mocked.

  
Aaron picked up a cushion from the sofa and launched it at her, a blush creeping up his cheeks as he tried to suppress a smile, because he realised that what Charity was saying isn't entirely inaccurate.  
Aaron never used to really be a clingy person, or boyfriend. He enjoyed being in relationships but if he had to be apart from them before, even if it was for a week at a time it never really seemed to bother him. But that all changed with Robert. With Robert, he wanted to be with him all the time. He missed him when they were apart, and when they were together he always wanted to be beside him, holding him, touching him.  
And it's not always a sex thing, sure every time Aaron sees him he can't help but want him, but it's also a comfort thing. Robert makes him feel safe, happy.  
Content.  
Something Aaron never thought he'd have.  
Having had enough of waiting for Robert to call him, he decided he would just do it himself.  
He headed up to the room he was staying in that night in the pub and pulled out his phone.  
Just as he was about to unlock it, he saw Robert's name flash up on the screen, a picture of him that he had taken from their last night away. Robert had just woken up and his hair was all messed up, a big dopey grin on his face. Aaron had been up for a while and was sitting on his phone so he couldn't help but quickly snap a picture. It was one of his favourite sides of Robert. The relaxed, soft, unguarded side that only ever Aaron got to see.

  
He didn't hesitate before answering the call before it had even finished the first ring.  
"Hey, Mr Sugden."

  
"Hello, Mr Dingle. You answered that quick, desperate to speak to me are we?"

  
"Yeah." Aaron replied bluntly. He had no shame admitting that to him.

"I miss you too. Just think, this time tomorrow you'll be my husband."

"I'm already your husband." Aaron smiled. 

"Not legally. But soon. Mr Dingle-Sugden."

"Yeah, I've been thinking about that. I know you were gonna take Sugden-Dingle, and I was gonna take Dingle-Sugden, but..." he hesitated.

"What's wrong? Do you not want to change your name anymore? It's okay, I'd understand.."

"No it's not that!" He interrupted. "I just... I like the idea of us having the same name and, well... I think Sugden-Dingle sounds a bit better."

There was silence on the other end of the line, Aaron wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"I mean if you don't think it's a good idea I can -"

"I love you."

Aaron smiled, his husband/husband-to-be obviously having been quiet because he was so moved by his decision.  
"I love you too."

*******

They sat on the phone for the next 2 hours till it was nearly midnight.

"The whole point of us being in different houses was so we didn't really see or speak to each other the night before, you know."

"I know." Aaron smirked. "We've never been the most traditional couple though, have we?"

"Hmm." Robert hummed in agreement. "If you'd have told me that day in the layby that 4 years later, this is where we'd be..."

"Yeah. After you ran away I wasn't sure I'd see you again, let alone marry you. Twice!"

"Well I just couldn't keep away. That's why I came back to the garage that night. I wanted you. I've always wanted you."  
Robert's voice had suddenly got lower, a slight roughness to it that wasn't there a moment ago.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Don't you want me?"

Aaron smirked as he realised what Robert was after, as he let his hand travel down and rest gently over his crotch.  
"Always."

He heard Robert's breathing on the other end of the line, heavier that it was before.

"What do you want, Robert? Tell me."

He heard a slight moan at the other end of the line and couldn't help but push down with a bit more pressure on his now rapidly hardening cock. With the events of the last week they hadn't really had a chance to do any of this so he was feeling a bit desperate, and he knows Robert feels the same.

"Take off your jeans, but don't touch. Not yet."

Aaron obliged, quickly removing his jeans and pushing them onto the floor.

"Have you left your underwear on?"

Aaron paused. 

"Aaron?" 

"I uh... Well, I was hoping to get you alone before I had to leave and didn't know where that might be so.. I wasn't wearing any." 

"Oh god." Robert let out a loud groan, and Aaron could tell by the way his breath hitched that was already touching himself. "So you're telling me that the whole day we were together you were going commando? Fuck, that's so hot." 

"Rob... Can I?" 

"Not yet. Take your shirt off, run your hands up your chest and play with your nipples just the way you like. Like I would if I was there." 

Aaron moaned at the commanding tone in Robert's voice and did what he was told. 

"Twist them, one at a time. And let me hear you, god I love the noises you make when I pull them." 

Aaron gasped as he licked his fingers before twisting his nipples, one at a time, moaning as he did.  
"Uh... Robert.." 

"Does that feel good? Tell me." 

"Yeah.. yes... Better when it's you though." 

His cock was now hard and straining, begging for attention. He almost let his hand travel down, just to get some quick release. 

"Soon." 

_He knows, he always knows._

"You know if I was there I would already have you in my mouth. You taste so good. I'd tell you to keep your hands above your head, you're not allowed to touch me." 

Aaron pulled harder on his nipples, one hand tugging his hair as it was the only pleasure he was allowed to take just now. 

"I need you. Rob, I need you, please.."

Aaron could hear Robert's laboured breathing on the other end and knew that he was getting off just to the sounds of Aaron being so desperate, which only turned him on more.  
"I wanna be inside you." 

"Fuck me Robert, I need you to fuck me."

"Fuck. Yes. Okay, do it." 

Aaron didn't need to be told twice, quickly grabbing his cock and almost yelling out at the sparks of pleasure that ran through him, his body relieved at finally getting some friction.

"God I wanna fuck you, Aaron. Want you to open yourself up for me so that I can just slide right in. Can you do that for me?" 

"Unnf...mmhm.." 

He could hardly make any coherent words he felt so good. 

"Do you have lube with you Aaron?" 

"Yeah.. in my.. uh..in my jeans." He continued to stoke himself, imagining it was Robert's hand on him.

"Get it." 

He reached for his jeans as quick as he could, pulling out the sachet of lube he had stored for when he hoped he would get lucky earlier. 

"Start with two, you can take it." 

"I can't..." 

"Yes you can, Aaron. And you will. Because I told you to. Now I won't tell you again, start with two." 

"Okay...okay..." 

He opened the lube and coated his fingers before reaching round and pressing them against his hole. He took a breath and pushed in with two of his fingers. It felt so good, but so tight because it had been nearly a week since Robert had fucked him.  
He gasped and groaned as he started to fuck himself on his two fingers. 

"Good boy." Robert growled down the phone.

"I can feel you, I bet you're so tight, feels so good huh?" 

"Yeah...yes..." Aaron grunted in response. 

"Add another." 

"Unnf...feels good... I'm imaging it's you. Your long fingers pushing inside me, so good. You're so good.." 

"I wish it was me, I wish it was. I wanna fill you up, fuck you so hard you can still feel me tomorrow. Walk down that aisle in front of all those people, still feeling me, aching with it." 

"I want that. God, Robert, I want that. I'm so close." 

They both grunted down the phone, pushing closer and closer to orgasm.

Aaron's arm was starting to go numb, enough that he could almost pretend it really was Robert. 

"Close...close..." He gasped, on the verge of finishing when he was pulled out of it by Robert's stern voice. 

"Stop." 

"Wh- what?!" He struggled to stop, fingers still pushing inside him.

"Aaron. Stop." 

He could never say no to that voice, would never dare. He's tried it before and he paid for it, the next time Robert had left him on edge for hours, hands tied, never letting him cum. He definitely didn't want that on his wedding night so he stopped. 

"Why? Rob I'm so close, please.." 

"I wanna fuck you. I need to." 

Aaron knows that they're not supposed to see each other, it's bad luck. But then they've had more than their share of bad luck, surely they've had their lot. 

"Yeah, yeah, do it. Come here, now." 

"I'm on my way. Don't cum. I'll get you there." 

The line clicked dead and Aaron took a deep breath and tried to compose himself, waiting for Robert to get there and he hoped it was desperately soon.

*******

Not even 3 minutes later his phone rang again. 

"I'm here. Let me in." 

"Alright, but keep your voice down, no one's supposed to know you're here."

He put the phone down and headed to the door as quickly as he could while still remaining quiet. He opened the door and the sight Infront of him could have made him come on the spot. Robert looked so flushed, so desperate, Aaron bit his lip and looked him up and down. 

With a slight smile he growled quietly,  
"Upstairs. Now." 

They both headed up as quietly as they could but couldn't hold in all their giggles, as they felt like two teenagers sneaking around behind their parents backs.  
As soon as they were in the room Aaron felt himself slammed against the door as Robert's lips slammed into his own.  
He moaned in relief, having been desperate for this all evening. 

"Shh! You can't slam me into things it's too loud." He sniggered. 

"Cant help it." Robert replied before attaching his lips to Aaron's neck, licking at biting with such vigour, Aaron had to brace himself on his shoulders.

Before he knew it, his shirt was being lifted and pulled over his head, and the shorts he had put on to answer the door were discarded almost immediately. 

Robert's hand reached behind him and pushed two fingers inside easily.  
"Ohh fuck." He groaned. "Look at you, so open and ready for me. Such a good boy." 

Aaron keened at the praise, helping to undress Robert's as quickly as he could. Robert had to pull his hand free to remove his shirt and Aaron whimpered at the loss.  
Once all of Robert's clothes were discarded, Aaron fell back onto the bed and dragged Robert on top of him.  

"Come on, come on..." 

"Uh, uh." Robert teased. "What if I want to make this last? Drag it out for you, have you begging me to fuck you, til you're almost sobbing with it, needing my cock to fill you up."

"I do, I need it. I'm already begging, come on baby please." 

Robert bit his lip and Aaron could see his resolve fading. It was a weakness, Aaron knew that, it drove Robert crazy when he called him baby. He doesn't do it often because he feels awkward, but right now he couldn't care less, he just needed Robert's dick inside him. And it seemed to do the trick.  
Robert quickly pushed his legs up and held them around his waist, and with one quick movement entered Aaron, bottoming out instantly, a loud and animalistic groan ripping from his throat.

"Ohh fuck .. Rob, yes. Fucking finally." 

Robert smirked and began pounding into Aaron with little finesse, just sheer want and passion.  
Neither were going to last long after starting on the phone and the fact that it had been over a week for them. 

"God, Aaron, so tight... Feels so fucking good. You always feel so fucking good. I can't wait to have this forever."

"Me either. You're so good to me, no one has ever made me feel like this."

"No..no..." 

"You fuck me so good, I can always feel you for days." 

Robert groaned and dropped his head into Aaron's shoulder, speeding up his thrusts as he chased his climax. 

"Tell me you want me." 

"I want you. Robert I want you.. fuck...I always want you. I love you." 

Robert reached his hand round and started pumping Aaron in time with his thrusts.

"Ah.. fuck ..Rob, I'm gonna..." 

"Do it. Come on Aaron, come for me." 

And with a final twist of his wrist, Aaron came, spurting hot white streams between their chests.   
The contracting of Aaron's walls around Robert's dick was enough to push him over the edge and Robert came with a yell of Aaron's name inside him. 

They lay there for a few minutes catching their breath, before Aaron gently pushed Robert's limp body off of him and lay on his chest.

"You know, you're gonna have to sneak back out again." 

"I know. In a minute." He tightened his arm around Aaron's shoulders holding him close. 

"This better be last time you leave me to sleep on my own though." 

Robert laughed gently. 

"I promise." 

He bent his head down, pressing a gentle kiss against Aaron's lips. 

"The last time in forever."

**Author's Note:**

> Never really written phone smut before so I hope it reads alright! 
> 
> What a perfect wedding that was though, eh? 
> 
> Mr and Mr Sugden-Dingle <3


End file.
